


I'm On Your Side, Specifically Your Back

by ManifestMerlin



Series: Shance Support Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, They just fight back to back, and discussing cuddle plans, and past mishaps, while being badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: Shiro and Lance fight back to back and make some cuddle plans for later. That's it.





	I'm On Your Side, Specifically Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very late but 4th day of Shance Support Week! Day 5 will be posted some number of hours from now dunno how many. It will have more effort put into it than this though so if you feel this is a bit short then don't worry! As always comments and critique are very much appreciated and I hope you enjoy the fic!

Ten, there were ten galran sentries surrounding Shiro and he had no way of dealing with all of them at once. All he had done was turn a corner, that was all, and then a wave of lasers decided to fly towards him to try and ruin his day. It certainly didn’t help that one of the blasts had struck him in the head, he was fine thankfully but he couldn’t say the same for his helmet since it was in pieces all around the room. He was royally screwed.

“Heads up asshats, get off of my boyfriend!”

_ No way. _

One of the sentries went down with a hole through its chest.

_ No way in hell. _

Three more went down with one shot lined up through their heads and fourth was smashed into the ground by.

_ Yes way! _

“Miss me babe?” Lance said with a wink.

“Would you believe me if I said not much?” Shiro smirked as he and Lance got back to back.

“Not in the least.” Lance replied as he shifted his bayard from rifle to sword.

“I suppose that was obvious.” Shiro chuckled as he sliced an incoming sentry in half.

“What are we on for after this?” Lance asked as he continued slicing sentries to bits.

“I don’t know, Pidge has to analyze the data from this station-” Shiro replied before running his hand through a charging sentry that would have cut his remaining arm off.

“Don’t forget dinner, last time we missed it Hunk asked for weeks if he had done anything wrong.” Lance said before flipping a sentry to the ground and stabbing it through the head.

Shiro grimaced at that, he still felt bad about how the poor guy had stayed up without sleep trying to come up with something to specifically suit their tastes before finding out why they had  _ actually _ missed dinner that night.

“Right,” Shiro finally said cutting down one last sentry that didn’t put up much of a fight. “After dinner cuddles?”

Lance smiled as he turned to Shiro before shooting the last sentry in the back without looking behind him. “After dinner cuddles it is.” Lance replied as he gave Shiro a peck on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh also, all of the next fics for the week are gonna be AU's which is why everything got kinda pushed around. This was originally going to be an AU too but the plan fell through because it ended up not working out logistically. Day 5 is gonna be an urban fantasy AU though!


End file.
